Hissy Fit
by arabmorgan
Summary: A raging Ino never bodes well, but at least she has a good reason for it. Kind of.


**Hissy Fit  
**"_a sudden outburst of temper, often used to describe female anger at something trivial"_

Today was a bad day for Ino.

She missed Konoha and her family and her friends. She was tired of Suna and the horrible blazing sun and the blatant lack of trees. Mostly she just wanted her ridiculously busy husband to get home and keep her company _this instant_.

Much of her day was spent in a frenzy of annoyance. She stomped around the house in a towering rage, snarling at the helpers to make her milkshakes and sandwiches and salads that she took two bites of. She demanded rather rudely that the florist shove over and allow her to arrange the flowers that would adorn _her _house to _her _satisfaction. She screamed at the hapless doorman who didn't answer the door in time when Temari came to visit.

Needless to say, Temari didn't stay long either, especially not after Ino burst into tears halfway through some animated gossip. Temari was horrified when the other blonde lunged forward and clung to her, soaking her blouse with her tears and babbling about how she wanted to go home to her parents.

"I should've married _Shikamaru_!" Ino shrieked, still sobbing and flailing about on the couch while Temari tried her best to hold her at arm's length. "At least he'd stay at home to entertain me because he's so lazy!"

"No, darling, you wouldn't want Shikamaru," Temari soothed, ushering Ino into bed and tucking her in before hightailing it out of there before anyone could say a second word. Shikamaru was _hers_, goddammit, and he wasn't _that _lazy really.

Back in her bed, Ino leaned morosely against the wall, peering out of the window. She had pretty much exhausted herself running around and giving irritable orders all morning, but that didn't mean she didn't have any more fire left in her when her husband poked his head into the room a little tentatively around late afternoon.

"Ino?"

Her head whipped around and she fixed him with a furious glare, making the Kazekage wince at the ferocity in her blue eyes. "So, you're back, are you? I don't even know why I married _you_," she snapped. "Sure, you're hot and all, but what's the point of that if you're never home for me to look at? You're the _Kazekage_, learn to delegate some work, will you?"

Promptly, she burst into tears again.

"I'm just alone in this dump all day with no friends and nothing to do, while _you _go gallivanting with those hot foreign envoys—_don't deny it_! Just because I'm _fat _now, you won't give me a second look! And you don't get home before the sun sets so you can go to sleep without talking to me! You _suck_!" The last word coincided with a flying pillow aimed straight at Gaara's head as he moved into the room with all the caution of one stepping on a minefield.

Catching the pillow deftly, the red-head sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Ino to him, where she snuggled her head into his chest comfortably and breathed in his scent, suddenly pleasantly calm.

"You're not fat, you silly girl. You're _gorgeous_," Gaara said rather firmly, his deep voice authoritative, one hand stroking Ino's back gently. "And I certainly get home before the sun sets, like today, because I want to spend time with _you_."

Pushing her back to arm's length, he surveyed her tear-streaked face wryly and laid a hand on her belly. "Honestly, how can you call this fat? It's our baby, okay? Our precious, precious baby." He laid a kiss on her forehead and pushed her blonde hair out of her face, then sat by her side till she fell asleep.

When Ino was snoring gently, Gaara sighed and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He found the traumatised staff in the kitchen and gave them all a small bonus—as he had been doing for the past few months each week—as thanks for their patience and endurance.

He would be glad when this baby came. A hormonal Ino was no fun at all, even if she _did _call him hot every day.

* * *

**A/N: Just…sudden inspiration. I wrote this in less than an hour :3 Happy May 1st! Reviews are, as always, loved and appreciated ^^**


End file.
